


Along The River

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, HP: EWE, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had become a decent kayak freestyler, if he said so himself, and Harry was fairly successful as a raft guide. Who'd have thought that Muggles could come up with such an entertaining sport? And that Draco would like it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along The River

## Along The River

  
**The Soča Valley**   


Do you fancy a game of Quidditch with a view of the Julian Alps? Ever wanted to find out if kayaking on the famously clear water of the Soča river can really be compared to flying? You can do all this and more.

Right in the middle of the Soča Valley lies Bovec. It is famous for its endless outdoor sports opportunities and a loved holiday destination by Muggles and Wizards alike.

Witches and Wizards who seek adventure in romantic surroundings will find everything they're looking for in this lovely little village with no less than five campsites! The most beautiful of these, Camp Elza, even provides a special section for Wizards. The luxurious tents, outfitted with everything Magic can provide, are shielded by a Muggle Repelling Charm and appear to the non-magical eye as a scenic but essentially boring meadow right behind the volleyball field.

Please note that due to high Muggle activity around the river Soča obvious Magic is generally discouraged. You are advised to contact a special guide, who will help you enjoy your stay with all the comforts of Magic while still maintaining the necessary secrecy. Just step into the Reception Office at Camp Elza and the Wards will alert the owner that a Witch or Wizard has entered the building.

Conveniently, Camp Elza is also where _AdrenaLine_ have placed their base camp. This is the place to go if you are in need of raft guides and kayaking instructors who not only know the river, but also Magic. _AdrenaLine_ 's guides are trained to teach you buoyancy spells for added security while on the river and much more.

\---  
Silvester Bluebeard, _Slovenia for the Magical Traveller_ , 3rd edn, Enchanted Planet, London, 2008.  


~ ~ ~

The sun had already vanished behind the dark trees, the blue-green of the river had faded to a deeper shade that lacked the sparkles of the daylight. It was as quiet as usual around this time of day. Birds twittered somewhere in the bushes accompanied by the constant murmur of the river.

Suddenly there sounded a loud "Pop!" and two men appeared on the bank. One was clad in a grey wet-suit and a black, short-sleeved dry jacket, he balanced a short green boat on his shoulder. The other held a broomstick and wore knee-length trousers and a threadbare t-shirt that said _AdrenaLine - Magical Boats for Magical People_.

The second man grinned. He said, "Draco, my knight in shining armour," and put a silver helmet on the other's head. "Harry, my hopelessly romantic sod," Draco chuckled, ruffled Harry's already messy hair, then placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Draco slipped his wand into the shaft of his paddle, it glowed bright orange for a few seconds. Then he lowered himself into the cockpit, fastened the spraydeck onto the coaming and slid into the water.

Over and over again Draco entered the playspot, performing one trick after the other. If he capsized he expertly rolled up again. The look in Harry's eyes was one of unconcealed admiration and pride. After a while he took out a small camera with a bright pink flashlight and began to take pictures. From time to time Harry hovered with his broom above the water to get a better angle. They spent almost half an hour that way, only taking breaks to confer which trick to shoot from which angle or to discuss technique.

The sun had set even more and it was quickly getting too dark to take pictures, so Harry stored his camera away in a dry sack.

Draco climbed out of his kayak and took off his helmet. "This was just the warm up, you know," he said and lent back against the slick, white rock. With a suggestive look in Harry's direction he shook the water from his hair and began to unfasten the straps of his life vest.

"No," Harry whispered, "don't take it off." He caught Draco's hands to stop them from fiddling with the straps and pulled him forward into a deep kiss. "You look too gorgeous in this outfit," he added before turning him around to face the rock. Harry's nose nudged Draco's neck where the blond hair met the black latex collar. Moaning Draco tilted his head to let the teeth sink even deeper into the rubbery surface.

"Remind me to find out who invented this ingenious zip," Harry began to slowly unzip the fly that reached all the way around the back, "they deserve a medal." A spell covered his hand in glistening liquid, then it vanished between them.

"Oh, please," Draco moaned and squirmed. He tried to press forward against the smooth rock and push back to meet Harry at the same time. His forehead rested against the rock, his hand slid around and gripped Harry's arse tightly.

It was completely dark now. The birds had stopped singing and were probably sleeping on their branches; all was silence save for the soft moans from behind the rocks. Then the darkness was interrupted by the glow of cleaning spells, clothes rustled and after a loud "Pop!", only the sound of the river remained.

~ ~ ~

  
**Murder at the Manor**   


This would have been the correct headline if the vigilante Death Eater hunters who had broken into Malfoy Manor yesterday hadn't, much to everybody's surprise, found it deserted.

The DE-hunters' timing couldn't have been worse. The locks on their cells had not yet turned as owls arrived at every major newspaper editor's desk. The message: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have left the country to start a new life at an undisclosed location in southern Europe. It gave no further explanation as to the reason.

But the reason wasn't that hard to guess. Yesterday's failed attack was only the tip of the iceberg in a series of attempts to put an end to the Malfoy/Potter affair. An affair that rarely left the front pages in these last few months.

Directly after it had been announced that those two famous Wizards were dating, efforts were made to put an end to it. The news had stirred British Wizarding society deeply; many had felt let down and do still. On the one hand, we have "ex"-Death Eaters who can't bear to lose Lucius Malfoy's son to the Boy Who Lived to Kill the Dark Lord, and on the other, fans of The Golden Boy, who are convinced that Malfoy has put a spell on our hero for scheming, Slytherin reasons that aren't yet clear. But all the well-intentioned Love Potions they sent were to no avail.

We at The Daily Prophet, famous for our habit of respecting the privacy of those in the spotlight, have refrained from probing the matter too deeply. Still we managed to supply our readers with the necessary facts. This firmly remains our intention. Alas, it is not an easy case to investigate.

"Bugger off, you filthy pig of a journalist," was the hurtful phrase Ginny Weasley, star Seeker of the Hollyhead Harpies, employed when we tried to get a hint as to Potter's whereabouts for you, our dear readers.

She is obviously still heartbroken, and who can blame her? "Bring on the vodka and the chocolate sauce!" is what I'd say if the Golden Boy had left me, but that's another story. Miss Weasley was lead away from the crowd by a friend, an austere, young woman who is not afraid to show her loyal friendship even in the shirts she wears: "Girls do it for each other!" was written on the front. It was a touching sight.

[...]

\---  
Lydia Woods, _Murder at the Manor_. The Daily Prophet (2007, July 5), pp. 16.  


~ ~ ~

"Can you believe this drivel?" Draco crumpled up the old paper that he'd found earlier inside a spare neoprene boot and threw it into the flames. The heat of the fire made the paper wriggle as if it was alive - expand in places, shrink in others. Ginny's angry face lit up bright orange before it vanished in flakes of black soot. "I bet that after two years The Prophet is still milking this story," he huffed.

Journalists. Possibly the most unpleasant people on the planet. Except for maybe Dental Healers. Or Harry's fans. But none of those bothered them here. This was already their third summer away from England. Draco had become a decent kayak freestyler, if he did say so himself, and Harry was fairly successful as a raft guide. Who'd have thought that Muggles could come up with such an entertaining sport? And that Draco would like it?

The best thing about this new life was that no one knew who they were. Well, the tourists knew, of course, but they were generally Wizards with a more alternative sort of lifestyle and didn't care about the gossip pages.

Draco leant back against Harry. He wondered what the current Prophet headline could be. Sometimes he missed being recognised. He could live without the attacks of course, but it would be nice to hear those furtive whispers again when people passed by.

"Do you ever get homesick?" he asked quietly. Harry's arms closed around his chest, warm lips touched his cheek. "But it's just two more months 'til the season is over," there was a distinct smile in Harry's voice. "It's not as if we've left England forever." That was true. Just eight weeks and they would pack their things again to spend the winter at home.

From one of the other campsites wafted the sound of guitars and laughter. Faint snores emanated from nearby tents. The tourists had already retired to their quarters and probably lay exhausted and content in their luxurious beds. Only one rough looking, middle-aged Wizard had insisted on sleeping in a Muggle tent. He wanted to live "the authentic outdoors experience" or something to that effect. Some people were weird. Draco loved their outdoorsy way of life in the summers, but if he'd have to sleep on a flimsy camping mat for four months in a row he'd change his mind pretty quickly.

The warm glow and the low crackle of the fire had a soothing effect. Draco sighed and snuggled closer to Harry. "Don't forget to check the anti-Muggle wards," he murmured and then fell asleep.

~ ~ ~

  
**Soča: Žaga - Trnovo 1**   


This is a trip for the more experienced paddlers among you. It is filled with friendly eddies and inviting playspots. If you want to paddle during the day, you'll have to start your trip at the marked entrances (see map on p27), but after 6 pm all Muggles are banned from the river (local Wizarding authorities made them believe this is necessary "to preserve the wildlife"), so you can Apparate right to your favourite playhole.

The first few miles are fairly easy, just right for warming up at the start of the season. Every now and then you'll find perfectly placed, slick rocks - ideal for practicing Rock Splats, smooth waves to perfect your moves and wonderfully straight eddy lines.

After that, the valley narrows and the water is pressed through big boulders that look as if they were scattered about by frolicking giants. The result is holes big enough to surf them with rafts, if you catch the river at the right water level. In a kayak you're either overwhelmed by their sheer power (and take the chicken line around them, you Hufflepuff!), or you'll want nothing more but to get sucked in and ride them.

Either way, I can promise you that afterwards, you'll climb out of your boat wet, exhausted and aching for a cool beer and lemonade - only to come back for more the next day.  
\---  
Aurora Hartenstein, _Meet Your Inner Gryffindor. A Detailed Guide to Alpine Rivers_ , Elixir of Life Press, Cardiff, 2007.  


~ ~ ~

Blue was the sky above and blue was the crystal clear water below. Down on the river the air was cool, a refreshing change from the oppressive heat that dominated further away from the water. It was a promising group today. Pity that they'd booked only this one trip.

Harry steered the raft to face the hole, "I want to see some action now! You don't want to get caught in it and swim the rest of the way, so paddle! All of you!" He raised his voice above the noise of the rapids.

A quick glance back over his shoulder told him that Draco was still there. Good. It was a simple enough feature, but people tended to go overboard in the oddest moments. A safety-boater was a necessity.

Draco approached the eddy line, tilted the side of his boat and pressed his paddle down alongside. The bow rose straight into the air, then fell back to the surface with a splash. Harry smiled. This was the perfect job for Draco. In fact this was the perfect job combination for the both of them. Taking the lead over a group came naturally to Harry. To know that people have had a great, adventurous day because of his skills to find the right balance between safety and excitement was a very satisfying feeling. As safety-boater Draco had to be there, just in case, to fish out any swimmers, get them to the shore and provide first aid Magic if need be. Since their rafts were improved by stability spells this didn't happen very often and Draco was free to polish his tricks. "Show-off," Harry thought to himself. Some things never changed.

Then the raft entered the hole. For a second it felt like falling. "Pull!" Harry shouted over the noise to wake up the crew. Hurriedly they began to paddle. After two strong strokes the hole was behind them and loud cheers filled the canyon.

Half an hour later the raft was loaded onto the trailer. The clients tried to order 'Pivo' at the small shop near the egress in the few Slovenian words they'd picked up, but rarely knew more than 'hvala' to say thank you.

Harry could finally relax; it was Draco's turn to drive, so he could have a bottle of beer before they went back to the camp. It was a ritual he was fond of. Soon the group would return to the table and begin to retell their trip over and over again.

Draco sat down opposite Harry and started to unwrap his ice cream cone. "Did you see the Split Wheel I managed in the last wave before Srpenice Two?" he said and slowly began to lick his ice-cream. "Maybe we could Apparate there tomorrow and you could take some pictures." He hooked his foot around Harry's ankle and shot him a meaningful glance, arched eyebrow and all.

Harry couldn't suppress a grin. "That's exactly how life should be," he thought. Content he lifted the bottle of 'Pivo' to his lips and took a sip.

~ end ~


End file.
